Roses, Bears and Kisses
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: Faberry on valentines day. One-shot


Rachel sat in the back of her math class waiting for the teacher to hand out the tests. Just as the teacher was about to stand up there was a knock on the door and Mike came in with a bunch of roses. He whispered something to the teacher then went on to hand out the flowers. Rachel had never gotten a rose on valentines day so she stared at the floor ignoring the squeals of the girls getting them.

She looked up when she heard someone clearing their throat above her, Mike was standing there with a dozen roses waiting for her to take them "It's the most anyone has gotten today."

She took them and read the card along with it, but all it said was "O", confused she put it in her pocket and stared at the roses. Finn wouldn't have spent that much on her, and she thought she had made it clear that she didn't have any romantic interest in him. Confusion aside she finished her test and made her way to her locker.

Her trip down the hall was different, no one was snickering at her. All the girls stared with jealousy at the bouquet of roses that she carried proudly.

When she opened her locker she found a stuffed heart underneath another card. This one said "N", she added it with the other, put her roses away and skipped off to history.

Quinn was already sitting at their table, next to her a box of chocolates. She slid into her seat trying to avoid Quinn's curious gaze. "Do you have a secret admirer now Berry?"

"As a matter of fact Quinn I do, and if you happen to remember I was the one that stole your boyfriend, I'm not as much of a loser as you seem to think" She finished with a huff.

Quinn looked guilty, but she ignored it and opened the box finding another card this one with a "T" in bright red. "You don't happen to know who put these here?"

"No Berry, they were already here when I sat down"

Throughout the class Quinn kept eyeing her, it was making her nervous so she was glad when the bell rang signaling the end of class.

She sat in the cafeteria with Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, and Tina. She had yet to inform them about the surprises she had received when a man in a gorilla suit walked in. "Oh a gorilla gram!" said Mercedes excitedly.

"Is there a Rachel Berry here?" The gorilla said.

Kurt pulled her up by the arm "Here she is!"

"Rachel Berry, I've been sent by someone who loves you very much. They wrote this for you" He pulled her into a side hug and held the paper in front of him. " Berry, Berry, quite contrary. How is it that you know. All the words to all the songs of every broadway show?" He released her, handed her a card and left.

"What have you been hiding?" Kurt shouted in excitement. She told the group about her gifts and the notes. "O-N-E-T-H, maybe one is one of the words and you'll get the rest later?"He left for class with the others while Rachel went to the library for her spare.

To her surprise Mike and Tina were standing by her usual table and when she sat down they started singing 'L-O-V-E'. When they were done, they handed her a card and left quickly to avoid being interrogated. This card had a I on it, it brought it up to six gifts and the day was only half over. She started a list of guys at the school that didn't hate her and finished it after realizing the only potential guys were Finn, Puck, and Jacob. An hour later Rachel found herself standing in the front of the english class staring at the board. Her admirer had written a poem and placed another card on the marker rack, this one said "N", pocketing it she took a picture with her phone and sat down. She read and reread the poem about ten times before the teacher told her to put her phone away.

I never knew about happiness;

I didn't think dreams came true;

I couldn't believe in love,

Until I finally met you.

-Joanna Fuchs

Halfway through the class the teacher started to hand out papers. Stapled to the top of Rachel's was another card, "G". O-N-E-T-H-I-N-G, one thing!, but what did that mean? She didn't focus on anything except for the clock waiting for it to strike 3:25 so she could go to glee.

Dropping her stuff off in her locker she booked it to glee, that way if anyone was going to leave anything for her she could see who it was. Kurt was the second one there so she told him that she figured out the clues but still had no idea what it meant. Mercedes came in carrying a huge teddy bear.

"ooooh Mercedes, who did you get that from?" Kurt asked with enthusiasm.

"Actually its for Rachel" she handed the bear over "from your secret admirer."

Rachel hugged the bear then placed it on the chair beside her "You know who my admirer is? Tell me, please?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy, you'll find out soon enough anyways"

Sam came in next with a letter "A personal delivery for one miss Rachel Berry, from your secret admirer"

"Why does everyone know but me!" Rachel pouted

"Hey I'm just as lost as you" Kurt said patting her shoulder. "Hurry up and read that damn letter though"

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I would like to take you on a date. You don't know who I am yet but in by the end of glee you should. If you can't figure it out I'm sure Kurt will help. So if you want to come on a date with me meet me at the old movie theatre on second at six. Hope to see you there._

_ Love, Your secret admirer_

"Rachel this is every girl's dream!" Kurt practically yelled across the room.

"What is?" Quinn sat behind Rachel.

"Rachel's been getting notes and gifts all day from an admirer! She just got a letter asking her on a date." Kurt explained without hesitating.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak when Mr. Shue walked in. "Happy Valentines day everyone!" He drew a heart on the board. "Alright Quinn, you have something ready right?"

"Yes I do" She got up to go stand in the front. Rachel didn't recognize the music but listened anyways. 

I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

Kurt squealed with excitement, hitting Rachel's arm. "It's her!" he whispered. Rachel couldn't believe it! Quinn of all people, she couldn't help but smile.

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

"Very good Quinn" Mr. Shue said while the others clapped. Quinn sat back down not glancing at Rachel once. "Alright Finn?"

"Rachel I know we broke up and everything, but this one is for you" she turned around to see Quinn glaring at him. He sang L-O-V-E unknowing to the fact she had already been sung that today. "So did you like it" he said moving the bear off the chair and on to the floor.

"First of all the floor is dirty and this bear is special to me" she picked it up and placed it on her lap. "Secondly someone has already serenaded me with that song today."

"What! Who?"

"Well technically Tina and Mike but-" Finn interrupted her.

"That doesn't count because they love you in the friendship way"

Kurt sighed "Finn, her not-so-secret admirer set it up though"

"Secret admirer?" Finn sputtered "Look Rachel I made a mistake breaking up with you, will you be my girlfriend again?" He pulled out a single rose.

"Finn give it up! She wants her admirer, plus shes already gotten a dozen roses" Kurt spoke up.

"Let her talk won't you? Do you really want someone that's too afraid to tell you they love you in person?" Finn's face was getting red.

"I find the whole mystery thing appealing, I have a date tonight so maybe they'll tell me then."

"Fine" he walked out of the class kicking over a chair in the process.

"God he's so immature, so you're going on the date?" Kurt asked

"Yes, I figure that this person might have a very good chance"

That's how glee ended, with Finn roaming the halls and the rest of them gossiping, except for Quinn who left early.

"Dad I'm home" Rachel shouted as she walked through the door.

"Hi Darling, supper is almost ready" LeRoy said coming to hug her.

"About that, I have a date tonight"

"A date, wow, with who? Not that Finn boy I hope?"

"No dad, a secret admirer"

"How fun! I'll let your father know, go get ready."

She bounded up the stairs and rummaged through her closet until she found something suitable. At five fifteen she left wearing a short purple skirt and a black tank top under a white cardigan.

She was apprehensive about going to the theatre since it looked so disused but seeing Quinn's car at the curb gave her courage. She opened the door to a medium sized lobby where it had been redecorated to look like a fancy restaurant.

Quinn came out of the shadows wearing one of her white baby doll dresses. "Hey"

"Hi Quinn, honestly I'm shocked that someone who never seemed to like me would do all this" Rachel gestured to the room.

"People change, come sit" she pulled out a chair. "You look beautiful by the way"

"As do you" she watched as Quinn unveiled the plates of casserole in the middle of the table. "You know I'm vegan right?"

"Yes Rachel, everything here is vegan" Quinn replied placing Rachel's food in front of her.

They chatted about school and glee until Quinn stood up "Come with me" She lead Rachel into another room that was beautifully decorated but had no furniture in it. "Stay here" she left Rachel in the middle of the room and fiddled with something in the corner, when she got back there was music playing "May I have this dance?"

Rachel took the outstretched hand "You may"

They danced until they were both lying on the floor too tired to move. "What time do you have to be home?" Quinn asked.

"It doesn't matter" Rachel played with her fingers. Quinn moved closer to Rachel and intertwined their fingers.

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel sat up staring at Quinn "Me? You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"I love you Rachel" Quinn didn't need a response because as soon as those words left her mouth Rachel tackled her and kissed her senseless.


End file.
